Falling Hard for You
by colette1D
Summary: Scarlett and her best friend Isabel go to London for uni. On the plane they meet 5 British boys that they try to make fall for them. But who falls for whom in the end? A ONE DIRECTION fanfic. Sorry its so long :
1. Chapter 1: Meeting You

**Scarlett "Scar" Mitchell is an 18 year-old girl living in Marta's Vineyard, MA. Her and her best friend, Isabel, go to college in London. They both meet 5 cute British boys on the plane and they try to make the boys fall for them. But who will fall for whom in the end?**

My hair was frizzing up and being ugly after I got out of the shower. God, it was so hard to please. It was only smooth and pretty after a couple days of not showering, and by then it had lost its smell and looked greasy.

Maybe it was where I lived that did that. The weather here was so screwed up. Summers in Marta's Vineyard were both cold and rainy the entire season or hot and humid, so humid it felt like you could drink the air. But you couldn't, trust me, me and Isabel had tried that.

Isabel was my best friend. I had a lot of friends, or people at school who I occasionally hung out with. But Isabel and I were inseparable. I liked my social life. I was popular; I had lots of good friends and a best friend. School wasn't a problem. I was smart, and everyone said I was beautiful, trust me, I had received enough love letters to know that. A lot of boys like me, but don't think I'm some stuck up popular snob who ruined everyone's lives. I was popular because I had a lot of friends, I had a lot of friends because I was nice to everyone, and I was nice to everyone because I know how hard it is to be hurt. When you have parents like mine you don't want to treat people like that. Like, I'm sure my parents love me and all, or else they wouldn't care and they would split up. They were only together for the kids. Me and my little brother Ryan, who's 4, had to stay strong for them. But my parents weren't part of my life, and I didn't want them to be. I was happy without family dinners. Ryan and I stuck together, so we were like our own little family.

I worked at Joe's fish store. Yup, a fish store. Isabel and I had the same job, it's how we met. Her dad owns the store, and he pays us both a good salary. At the end of the day Isabel and I would be covered in fish scales. We thought it was so awesome, we thought we were mermaids. Isabel and I met when we were 4. I went to the boardwalk late because I was parents had gotten in another fight. Ryan wasn't born yet, so I was alone. Now as I write this down, I have no clue why my parents had Harry. So back to the story, I was at the end of the boardwalk, standing on the edge. The fishing boats docked here for the night, so it smelt awful. Fish and low tide smelt bad to anyone else, but not Martha Vineyardians. But the world was being so bad to be that night, so the fish smelt to me. I stood at the edge of the boardwalk, watching my tears slide off the edge of my nose and into the harbor. I didn't even hear her coming. She was a dancer, so she had light feet. She was right next to me and I didn't even notice. Then Isabel put her arm around me. I didn't even know this girl and she was comforting me? I wasn't as popular as I was now when I was 4. The only person I knew really was the teenage girl who worked at Jack Wills in Edgartown. She was 16 then, she was like a sister to me. Emily was the best person I ever knew at the age of 4. She comforted me when I was sad, took me out for ice cream on her breaks, and was so easy to be around. But Emily got sick one day, and she took a helicopter away to the mainland. But when Isabel put her arm around me, I knew I could trust this person. I swore to repay them, because that fight I had ran out on was the worst yet, and I really needed the arm Isabel lent me. I didn't even look who it was, and I buried my face into the persons shoulder and cried it out on them. After about 10 minutes, when I had no more tears left, I looked into her face, she had an indescribable hair color, but it was like mine. No two strands seemed to be alike. We were twins almost, the way our blue eyes matched. In the moonlight they matched. My eyes change a lot.

Ever since that day Isabel and I were never apart. We were glued to each other's sides. I got my first job in her dad's seafood shop when I was 12. Isabel had been working there for 2 years, so she showed me what to do. She was good at the job, but I wasn't intimidated. We knew almost everyone on the island after a month of working there. It was the only place people could go to get fish on the entire island. The food was so good, so after a bit of working there, you realized how busy it was. The fish was so fresh, basically when it got super busy, there wasn't time to bring the fish into the shop and stack it in the freezers, so we would just walk onto the boat right outside the shop, (the shop was on the boardwalk) and bring it to customers. once, on me and Isabel's day off, we snuck onto the boat early in the morning and went out to sea with the fisherman, once they found us, we weren't in trouble, we all had a good laugh about it, and we still do.

When I was 13 Emily came back. It turns out she had leukemia for 6 years and had to go to some fancy hospital in Boston. When she came back her hair was super short and thin, not long like it used to be. She said the meds she took made her lose all her hair, and she had to start over. it was good when she came back, except she wasn't as full of energy anymore, and she didn't have as much money because the cancer was super expensive to treat, she said she was sorry when we went out on her lunch break from jack wills, because she didn't have any money, but I had a paycheck from the fish store and my newspaper route, so I bought us lunch at the black dog. She was super gracious for that and she picked me up and hugged me and twirled me around like she used to. It was just like old times.

Isabel and I spent every moment together. It turns out Emily had known her for a while too. When Isabel and I turned 15, Emily got us jobs at Jack Wills. It was a British store, and after spending a lot of time with Emily, Isabel and I would go home at the end of the day with faint British accents because they had to talk like they were from England. It was kind of funny, when Isabel and I would spend time in the store when we were young, we would greet people at the door with extravagant British accents, then we got yelled at by the manager, Tim. he was really nice, not at all strict but Isabel and I scared off a lot of potential customers and I can see how that's annoying. But I knew Tim, he was dating Emily, and they seemed happy together, so I liked him.

That was so long ago. Isabel and I are still the best of friends, were still popular and nice, and now we are going to college. We were both 18. Emily was married to Tim, and they got along so well. I was happy for her, but I was never someone who wanted to date. Same with Isabel, we had lots of admirers through the years, some we liked a bit, but we liked having each other around, so we didn't need the boyfriends that other people in our class did. We had a small class, 24 people, but when you put it into couples, which almost everyone in the class was dating someone. It was 11 "couples" then me and Isabel, we laughed at the people who were dating, most of the boys were nice and all, but they couldn't last with our islands girls. We were fleeting girls, and there's me and Isabel. We were like our own herd of wild horses, going where we wanted, doing what we wanted, being crazy, and being admired for that. The boys were just one blob of nice kids. Some were obnoxious, but after a couple months of that behavior, they realized it was getting them nowhere and started being nice. By high school, we were just nice, funny kids, and you think that's impossible? Well it isn't, because we know it hurts to get hurt, and were considerate of others. Isabel and I had boyfriends for a while, but it wasn't important to us. We just wanted to see what it was like to be someone's "bird". It was kind of like the time me, Isabel, and Emily tried the lobster-flavored ice cream in Edgartown. We liked the ice cream, but having people call you "theirs" wasn't for us. The boys we dated were so gobsmacked to have been chosen for our little experiment that they just stood around with their jaw dropped the entire week relationship, they weren't too broken up over the break up, and I and Isabel were barely with them at all. Like we said, we were wild horses, so we were crazy and did what we wanted.

What we both wanted was to go to the place Jack Wills originated; England. So we decided to go to college there. We were both bright kids, so we got full scholarships to the University of London. With our paychecks from Joe's seafood, Isabel and I took a ferry ride to the mainland of Massachusetts. We went to the nearest best buy and bought ourselves apple laptops. Our parents had given us iPhones as a graduation gift. (I swear it was the nicest thing my parents had done for me).I was super excited to go to London with my best friend, the only thing I was sad about was leaving Ryan and all the people of Martha's vineyard, all the ships, all the little stores, all the winding roads, all the fish that swam in the harbor, and basically everything about that little island. So I guess that was a lot to miss. But I bought Ryan an iPod touch with a camera so we could video chat a lot. I had saved up a lot of money from my jobs at Joe's, Jack Wills, and my newspaper route. He was going to miss me too he said. I told him to stay with friends and Emily a lot, and stay away from mom and dad because I knew he would be able to handle their fights alone. Maybe he'll find someone like Isabel. I needed him to because I don't know what I would have done without Isabel.

My parents didn't come to see me off at the airport, but Isabel's parents did. Mr. and Mrs. Mastguard were like my second parents. we all took a ferry to the mainland with me, Isabel, Mr. Mastguard, Mrs. Mastguard, Ryan, and Isabel's little sister, Kate. Kate and Ryan were good friends, so he'll have her shoulder to lean on when times were tough. We took an early flight out of Falmouth to London. We would land at 2:00 our time, I had no clue what time it would be there. We had agreed to not sit next to each other on the plane because we wanted to do one of those things in movies where best friends (or lovers) meet in an airport and run to each other and hug. Plus we wanted to see if we could make any cute British boys fall for us. We walked into the airport, it was super crowded but we had an hour and a half to kill so we got some food at Starbucks. It's considered a delicacy to kids in where we are in our part of the island because the only Starbucks on the island is a good 2 hour bike ride on busy roads. Busy roads weren't a problem for us but tourists were crazy in the summer, when on a hot day you were dying for a Frappuccino...

We went to a couple other little stores in the airport, buying fashion magazines (me and Isabel always had a soft spot for fashion) and trying to run up the down elevator. We did this a couple times, racing to the top until a security guard told us to stop or else he'd kick us out. We agreed and when we wheeled away on his Segway, Isabel and I erupted into silent laughter. We went to our gate A3, but only to find it crowded with people holding cameras and tape recorders and whatnot. Maybe someone famous was here? People from Martha's Vineyard wouldn't know fame. the closest we ever got was when some failing soap opera was scheduled to be filmed there for an episode, but then the main actress, who turned out to be a stuck-up snot, complained to her manager about the smell of "dead stuff and gym lockers" which really was the fish she had stepped in with her 7 inch platform heels. Besides that, Martha's Vineyard wasn't really "in the know" about new songs, new movie stars, and new singers. The crowd in the airport seemed to be really excited. I didn't know what this was all about, but security guards cleared a path for passengers to get through. Isabel and I handed our ticket to the lady at the desk wearing a pillbox hat, a double breasted blazer, and a pencil skirt up to her knees, and pointed-toe 1 inch heels. I and Isabel looked at each other. We gave each other the "she needs a uniform change" look. Don't think we judge people, oh no, fashion was just something was just something we loved, and we had an unspoken language about it. After the badly-uniformed lady handed us back our tickets, we walked through a little tunnel that would take us to the plane. Mr. and Mrs. Mastguard had gotten us both first class tickets, I was really thankful when they gave us them, but now I couldn't express my gratitude when I saw the cabin. It was huge, with cream colored walls and cream colored plush leather seats, and instead of rows of 3, there were rows of two, so there would be no one squished in the middle. in between the two seats were two cup holders, two remotes, and little button that said "SERVICE" on it, 4 wall outlets (hmm, I thought to myself, I could charge my phone here) and a box of tissues. Me and Isabel both chose window seats. Not many people were on the plane yet, and I could see Isabel. All that was between us was another seat, the aisle, then another seat. I leaned closer to Isabel and she leaned closer to me.

"Excited?" I said.

"Yes, but nervous too" she frowned.

We both laughed. She knew I was nervous too. We could both hear more people coming up the tunnel, so I told her to text me. I pulled out my iPhone charger and she did the same, we both plugged in our iPhones and sat there, looking out the window. I didn't have to look, but I knew she was smiling. I'm pretty sure she was thinking the same about me. There were a couple business men on the plane, but they were on their tablets or laptops. The people coming up the tunnel had arrived in the cabin, they were whispering to each other. I wasn't eavesdropping, but I could distinguish English accents, and another accent I didn't recognize. They came between me and Jenna, and they were looking around, wondering where to sit. I looked up at them, and through their legs, I saw Isabel do the same. She caught my eye and winked, mouthing to me "Cute British boys? Score!" There were 5 of them. One had dark brown curly hair that was all pushed over to one side of his head. He had turquoise eyes that were strangely bright. They were my favorite color. He was wearing a Jack Wills sweatshirt. My kind of boy, I thought, smiling to myself. Another one had tanned skin; his hair kind of looked like Elvis'. He had a slight pout on and he had a black earring in one ear. He was wearing a varsity jacket. Another had curly hair, but not as curly as the first ones, his hair was dark blonde, and he had chocolate-y brown eyes, like the one in the varsity jacket with Elvis hair. Another who has whispering to Elvis hair, he was wearing a striped shirt I had seen many times at Jack Wills, and I even had one in that color and all, he had straight auburn hair that was flipped over his forehead to the left, gray-green eyes and was laughing. Apparently what he just said was very funny because another boy had heard it too and was laughing. This one's hair was blond, and it was short but has a bit of a faux-hawk at the hairline. He had blue eyes. They pinched together when he laughed and he opened his mouth wide and let out the funniest laugh ever. It was loud, and many of the business men and women on the plane turned around to look at him, and the one who has slightly curly dark blonde hair slapped his hand over the blond's mouth. A stewardess came over to the boys, who looked around my age, and told them to sit down. They listened to her and dove into seats so they didn't get in anymore trouble. The curly brunette one with the pretty blue eyes was next to me. The funny one and the blondie sat together, and Elvis sat alone. The dark blonde who has hushed blue-eyes mouth sat next to Jenna. She seemed happy with this arrangement. As I smiled at her she smiled back and then curly, who I kind of forgot was there, said something.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry; I didn't hear you, what was that?" I said.

"I said, I'm Harry, what's your name?" He replied with a smile. It was unreal how cute he was.

"I- I'm Reming- Scarlett. Yeah, I'm Scarlett." I had almost said my really name, which I hated.

"Nice to meet you Reming Scarlett" He chuckled.

"That's not really my name", I said.

"I didn't think so" he smiled again.

"Well, my real name is Remington, but I hate that name with all my heart, so I call myself Scarlett, which is my middle name. A lot of people I know call me Remy-Lett, which was my name shortened, also the name of my boat, and-"

"Wait you have a boat named after you?" He said his eyes wide.

"Yeah" I said looking away sheepishly. I was proud of my boat, and I guess I was a little surprised by his amazement, but then I remembered, he's not a Vineyardian, he's not used to me. Everyone at home was used to my boats name.

"That's so lucky", he said his jaw still dropped, "Can you drive it?"

"Yeah, my friend's dad taught us both when we were 10" I said. His jaw seemed to drop a bit more.

"So", he said, gathering himself, "I'm guessing you're one of those small coastal girls?" He said.

I had never thought of it that way, but I guess I was.

"Where are you from?" He said. Harry seemed amazed with me.

"Martha's Vineyard, it's a little island off of Massachusetts-" I started, but Harry interrupted.

"NO WAY! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO THERE. ISN'T THAT WHERE VINEYARD VINES ALL STARTED?" He gasped.

"Yeah it is", I said laughing at his enthusiasm, "but it's not as great as you think it would be, it's really small, it probably about from the front of this seat to the back of the plane" I said, that was only about 12 feet. It really is a small store.

"Oh." he said sounding disappointed. I noticed his shirt. I was a navy jumper that said "JW" in the corner. I had seen this shirt many times at the store.

"I like your shirt" I said, wanting to tell him I worked at the store. It was just another thing to amaze him with. This was me and Jenna's plan; get a guy to fall for you.

"Thanks!" He said, "I got it at Jack Wills. Do you know that place?" He said in his accent.

"Yeah, I've seen that shirt before, I used to work there" I said as though it was nothing.

"YOU WORKED THERE!" He shouted, almost jumping out of his seat, "DID YOU GET EMPLOYEE DISCOUNT?"

"Yeah, most of my wardrobe is from there" I said with an unimportant air.

But this was too much for him.

"I swear you are the awesomest girl I know" he said, pulling me into a hug. Isabel saw me from across the aisle, she smiled at me and mouthed, "Good job". I gave her thumbs up.

Harry let go and seemed to be searching my eyes for anything more that might amaze him. "What are you going to London for?" He asked, leaned toward me for an answer.

"Uni" I said.

"OMG YOU'RE MY AGE THAT IS FREAKIN PERFECT" He said, unable to contain himself.

"Perfect for what?" I said. As if I didn't know he liked me.

"Nothing", he said with shy grin then he turned away and snuggled himself into the chair. I guess he was going to sleep.

The stewardess came by a couple minutes later and asked if I wanted anything to drink. I ordered water for me and a coke for Harry. 30 minutes passed while I sipped my drink and looked out the window. After that I got out my favorite book; any of the Harry Potter series. Right as I pulled it onto my lap, Elvis-hair turned around to look at Harry.

"Oh he's asleep" He said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Is that Harry Potter?" said Elvis.

"Yeah, do you like the series?" I said. Hopefully he wasn't a Twihard, but I doubted that because, you know, he's a guy.

"Like them? I love them! I can just open up to any page and start reading." He said, the minute he said that, he seemed to be embarrassed by it, and turned away.

"No, no, I do that too!" I said, smiling.

"Really?" he said smiling and seeming happy he found someone with the same interest. "What's your name? I'm Zayn."

"I'm Scarlett" I said, careful not to screw up my own name.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Scarlett, fellow Potterhead" He said, smiling. I giggled. I think he's falling for me too! I read for about 20 minutes. I got out my laptop that I had brought with me in my carry-on bag. I opened to Yahoo and started looking through the news feed. Harry had just started to wake up. He saw me and said "Hey beautiful" I smiled and ruffled his hair. It wasn't gelled up like most hairstyles like his were. It just stayed like that naturally. I continued looking through the feed when Harry seemed to jump awkwardly once a new headline came up, "British boy band new single, "What makes you beautiful"- but that was all I got to read. Harry put his finger on the track pad quickly and clicked a random video link.

HARRY'S POV

The new headline on the screen was about One Direction. There was a picture and I didn't want her know about us. I hastily clicked a random video, which turned out to be "Cat sings Happy Birthday through Meowing"

"Have you seen this? It's really funny" I lied. She looked at me confusedly.

"What was that about?" She said.

Shoot, how was I going to pull this one over? "I'm going to the bathroom" she said, and then she got up and walked away. I put my head in my hands.

"Lou? Niall?" I tapped their shoulders.

"Yeah?" They said in unison.

"Well, that girl just saw a headline on Yahoo about us, she didn't see much, she just saw 'British boy band One Direction has new hit single' then there was a little picture of us but you couldn't see our faces" I said.

"Man, that's bad, just act like nothing happened" said Harry.

"Yeah but I don't want to lie to her! I think I like her!" I said. I was just saying that I thought I like her to them, but inside, I was already crazy about her. I wanted to know her so much more. Her pretty blond hair was different colors everywhere, and her blue eyes were super bright, they were like the water I saw on our tour stop in Australia. I heard footsteps and I swallowed hard.

Scarlett stepped over me. When she sat down I looked at her at smiled. Just being near her made me want to scream with happiness.

She smiled back at me with eyes that said "Umm, ok?" but then just smiled with true happiness. She was really pretty. Her face was tanned from all her years in Martha's Vineyard, she was wearing a purple tank top with dark wash denim shorts with the little Jack Wills symbol on the pocket, with a pretty silver necklace and sandals. Her legs were tanned and muscle-y from years of running around and bike riding, she looked super athletic. Her eyes were searching for mine. I met her blue gaze and we stared into each other's eyes a bit. Her eyes said "Try me" I was hoping mine said "Listen Scarlett, I am completely in love with you even though we just met and I want to be your boyfriend and please give me your number and even though there are girls all over the world who drool over me and my friends I want you and I will explain this whole band thing later but now I just want to date you and be with you forever" I moved my hand onto the console between is that had cup holders and outlets and stuff and lightly put my hand on top of hers.

SCARLETT'S POV

I could read eyes like an open Harry Potter book.

Harry's were hungry eyes. I could tell he liked me. Our gaze became intense and I was treating it like a game. Both our hands were on the cup holder thing. He moved his hand closer to mine and then put it on top of mine.

"Have you ever dated anyone?" He blurted out

"Yeah" I said as if it was no big deal. It wasn't to me, but this was important as hell to him.

"Enlighten me" he said, leaning forward, begging almost.

"Well, I was I freshman in high school back in Vineyard", I could tell he liked the way I said 'the Vineyard'. "My best friend Isabel and I wanted to see what it was like to have a boyfriend. So we said yes to some random kids in the hallway"

"You just walked up to them and said yes?" Niall said.

"Yeah, we already knew they were one of the many people sending us love notes" I said that so he would know a lot of people liked me and that I played hard to get.

"So a lot of people liked you?" he said.

"Yup." I said, normal as poo, as though this was nothing.

"Scarlett?" he said. "Yeah?" I said, as though I didn't know what he was getting at. I pulled out my iPod and went to my favorite playlist.

"I really like you" Harry said. The moment he said it he knew it was wrong.

"I thought so" I said. I tweaked his nose with a grin and then I popped my headphones in and leaning against the wall planning for a nap. I opened my eyes a bit and found Harry looked horrified, as though he had done the completely wrong thing. Then he put his head in his hands. I wasn't being mean, I was just playing my wild horse game.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE ARE NOW LANDING AT OUR DESTINATION, PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS AND TURN OFF ALL ELECTRONICS" said the Captains voice over the crackly intercom. I had taken a nap. I dreamed about Martha's Vineyard. I was at the beach, and Emily was really far out, caught in a rip tide. I was a strong swimmer, so she was calling my name. I would get really close to her, and I could see that she was sick. She had her leukemia, and she was all bald and skinny, she would reach her hand out to me holding something different each time. The first time I went to grab her hand to bring her back to shore, it was the Jack Wills shirt Harry was wearing, the second time it was my laptop, the third time it was a baby Ryan, all swaddled up, the fourth time it was the lobster ice cream. Each time I went to grab for her hand she would be pulled another mile away. The fourth time I grabbed for her a giant lobster came up from the bottom of the sea that for some reason I knew to be 3,000 feet deep. The lobster had words written on its massive claws, they said "Death by Leukemia". The lobster then grabbed Emily and pulled her under the waves and I knew she was gone forever. I woke up crying and I felt so someone's arms around me. I looked up at saw it was Harry. I saw his shirt, felt it, and then started sobbing again. We were off the plane, and Harry's friends I saw at the beginning of the plane ride were standing around me while I sat on Harry's lap in the airport. I looked around and saw Jenna. I started sobbing again, she noticed that I started crying when I saw her and she came towards me.

"Em-Em-Emily!" I sobbed, and jumped off Harry's lap and into Jenna's arms. She started crying too. "Why are you crying?" I asked through sniffles.

She handed me her phone. There was a new text from Tim, it read, "Emily's cancer is back, she wants you to video call her when you get off the plane" I looked at Jenna, and we fell into each other's arms and started sobbing.

HARRY'S POV

The plane had landed and Scarlett was still asleep, so I picked her up and walked off the plane. We all sat down in the airport waiting for her to wake up. When she did, she immediately started sobbing. Everyone leaning forward to help her, but Scarlett's friend beat them. I noticed her eyes were a little red. "Scarlett, what's wrong?" said the girl. Scarlett looked up at me, then my shirt, then her friend and then sobbed "Em- Em- Emily!" The two girls fell into each other's arms and started crying. Scarlett had read something on her friend's phone, and cried harder. "Guys, what's wrong?" said Liam. Scarlett stood up straight and said; "Our friend's cancer came back, and she probably doesn't have any money to treat it" They started sobbing again. I grabbed Scarlett's bag and dug through it for her laptop and pulled it out. It was a fairly new Apple laptop, these girls may be small-town, but they were wealthy. I went to her contacts and found "Emily" I pressed "Video Call", it connected; a girl who looked like she was lying in a hospital answered the call.

"Hello? Are Scarlett and Isabel there?" I guessed Isabel was Scarlett's friend.

"Yeah, one sec" I carried the laptop over to the two girls, who had Zayn reading Harry Potter to them. I placed it on their laps.

"Emily?" they both said, and then started crying. Emily said how her cancer was back, the girls sobbed, Emily said she didn't have money, and the girls sobbed. I hated seeing Scarlett like this. I stepped into the frame where Emily can see me.

"Um, Emily?" I said. The guys looked at each other; they didn't know what I was doing.

"Yeah" said the girl on the screen.

"I'm Harry, and I'd like to pay for whatever you need to get your cancer away" Everyone around me gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

EMILY'S POV

I started crying tears of joy, this boy, who I have no clue who he is, is willing to pay for my chemo. I couldn't allow this. "I'll get your number from Scarlett, and I'll get you the money" He smiled, and then we were disconnected, this hospital room didn't have good service.

SCARLETT'S POV

"Niall..." I said. I was speechless, along with Jenna. "Where are you going to get the money?"

"Can we explain something to you?" He said, looking around at all the boys, they nodded. "We're in a band, called One Direction." This seemed to be killing him to say this.

"You were on Yahoo's headlines" I said.

"Are you mad at us for not telling you?" said Zayn.

"No, no, we're not." said Jenna.

"What hotel are you staying at?" Niall blurted out. Everyone looked at him.

"The Royal Hyatt" said Jenna. The boys looked at each other.

"So are we" said the one with dark curly hair. "I'm Harry", he added to Jenna.

"I'm Louis" said the one with auburn hairy that was pushed over the side.

"I'm Liam" said the one with light curly hair who had sat next to Jenna. He was talking directly to me.

"I'm Zayn" said Zayn, directly to Jenna. She looked at me. "Me and Zayn already met." I explained to her.

"I'm Niall" Niall said directly to Jenna.

"And we are One Direction!'' Louis said in a joking manor. All the boys glared at him. Harry stepped on his foot. "Sorry" Louis said.

"Let's go back to the hotel" I said. I needed a swim, and I knew Isabel did too. Swimming was a way to forget things that were bothering you and it let us be free. Easy to say, swimming is our drug.

NIALL'S POV

We took a cab back to our hotel. We took private ones that were assigned to us so we knew whoever was on the inside wouldn't fangirl. We separated half way, discovering we were on the same floor. We decided to meet by the elevator in 10 minutes to go to the pool. Well, all the boys were by the elevator, we had been standing there for a minute when the girls came down the hall and into the clearing. They both had on racing suits, Scarlett's was turquoise and purple, Jenna's was navy and white. Both girls had strong muscular bodies. Their shoulders were broad and their legs toned. They had goggles and swim caps, (Jack Wills, of course) tucked into the strap around their arm. I looked down, immediately feeling awkward. Around them, I felt my stomach sucking in without meaning to.

"So, let's go!" Scarlett said, smiling. She was a lays smiling, except for when she found out her friend was sick again, and then any normal person would have cried. The girls skipped into the elevators. We went down to the floor the pool was on and the girls ducked out of the lift and sprinted down the hallway, doing a full split in midair while leaping. Liam whispered to me, "They were sobbing 30 minutes ago, how do they have so much energy?" he asked, bewildered. The girls were by the door, waiting for us because we had the key to get in. While they were waiting, they must've gotten to stretching, because they were holding each other legs were held above their heads. That was a good 'best friends' picture. "God, you are flexible!" said Liam. He leaned towards They both smiled at him. They then ran into the indoor pool and dove in the deep end, not even testing the temperature of the water, which is what any of the boys would do. Scarlett's dive was flawless, so was Jenna's, but I was watching Scarlett because she seemed so at ease in the water.

"Wanna race?" she said, appearing at my feet.

"I don't even know if I'm going in" I said. Without even pushing off the pool bottom, just using her legs, she propelled herself out of the water and grabbed my hand, yanking me in. I came up, "What was that for?" I said gasping for air.

"I wanna race" she said, simple as that.

"Fine" I mumbled, and followed her over to the wall. She got in a perfect starting position, legs bent against the wall, one hand grabbing the edge, other hand pointed forward. I tried to mimic her as Isabel started the countdown. "Swimmers on your mark, get set, GO!" Scarlett was halfway across the pool before I even started. I gave up and didn't even start. I watched her do a perfect flip turn. She was so at home in the water. She finished her race and I walked over to her. "Why are you so at home in the water? Tell me your life story. I wanna know" I said. She opened her mouth and spilt everything out to me. She was in the middle of telling me how she told her brother to stay strong while she was gone, when I felt so sad for her, loved her so much that I snaked my arm around the small of her back and pulled her close to me and I smashed my face against hers. Not in a painful smash, I just pulled her into me. We kissed, but I didn't know if she was kissing back or not, she was teasing me. This was all a game to her.

SCARLETTS POV

Harry was kissing me. He had fallen for me, hard. I kind of felt bad, this game had gone a little of track, but I could talk to Isabel later. All I knew now is that Harry, whose last name I didn't know who was on the Yahoo headlines, was kissing me, and apparently girls all over the world would kill to be in my place. Harry was begging me to kiss back, but I just teased him. His tongue was trying to poke into my mouth; I just pushed it back out with my own. We pulled away. We needed air to survive, you know. He leaning to kiss me again but I squirmed out from where he had me against the pool wall. I was good at twisting out of things. Flexibility has its advantages. I went to the other side of the pool to talk to Jenna. I looked up while swimming over to her. It was dark. The moon was bright. Perfect for what I wanted to do.

I slipped out of the pool pulling myself up out of the water with my strong arms. I walked over to my phone. I checked the maps and we were only a quarter mile away from the beach. I yelled to everyone "C'mon we're going to the beach" Isabel and I sprinted upstairs to our room to change into a cute bra and underwear. Isabel had stayed with the boys. I pulled on my Jack Wills shorts then the purple tank top I wore today. I ran out the door and met the rest of them in the lobby without even resting I ran outside in my bare feet with Isabel behind me. We had done this before. We call it a beach flash mob. Well just decide to go to the beach late at night while with friends. The boys had no choice but to follow us. Me and Isabel ran outside and started sprinting down the busy street. The boys followed wondering what the hell we were doing. I had found the dirt road we were looking for. Isabel and I started stripping, leaving our shirts and shorts in the middle of the dusty road. I was in a purple zebra print bra and white boy short knickers. Isabel stripped down to her leopard print bra and red boy shorts. We were laughing hysterically as we turned around to see the boys holding our clothes with scared and confused looks. They followed knowing we had to be wearing something. Silly boys, it'd be more 'me and Jenna' if we did this completely naked. But we'd just met the boys today. It may seem weird to most people to get naked so quickly with a group of random boys, but we done this at home with boys, with less clothes then we had on now.


	4. Chapter 4

HARRY'S POV

I was completely bewildered. The girls just pulled us down this dirt road, and now we find their clothes in the middle of the road? What was going on? What were they wearing? Trust me, I loved Scarlett a lot and all but getting naked the first day you meet someone is insane. We turned a corner to find the girls running onto a pebbly beach in nothing but bras and undies. I admired their craziness. How did their feet not hurt? I'm guessing years of running around barefoot toughen your feet up. We ran up to catch them but they lunged themselves into the icy water. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Liam, but then Louis started running toward the dock the girls had jumped off, stripping his shirt as he went. Niall followed suit, then me and Zayn, and then Liam gave up trying to corral us all in a dove with us. The water was freezing. All the boys were shivering and fighting trying to get up the ladder, while the girls just swam around in what they called warm water. I was back on the dock, looking down on Scarlett who was floating beneath me wearing a pretty bra. I jumped in right next to her, expecting to scare her, but she stayed in her position. I then grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me. Her legs were forced around me and I put my face close to her. She wiggled her nose against mine and then slipped out of my grip swimming over to the ladder. She and Isabel had some sort of unspoken language because they were getting out at the same time. They ran down the dock and up the road. They turned the corner and were out of my sight.

"Well that was weird" said Louis.

"Yeah" I said. I was shocked. These girls were insane.

SCARLETT'S POV

Isabel and I were lying on our own beds watching some reality show called "The Only Way is Essex". It was kind of like "Jersey Shore" from back home. I never watched that show, but I've seen parts of it. An overly dramatic part was interrupted by rapid knocks at our hotel door. I went to open it to find the 5 boys standing there with looks of "What the frick?" on their face.

"Hey" I said. I left the door open for them to come in and I turned around, walking back to Jenna.

"What was that all about?" said Zayn. They all started filling into the room.

"We were bored, we wanted some fun" said Jenna, smirking, but not taking her eyes off the TV. Zayn sat at the desk, Niall sat on a chair by the window, and Louis and Liam sat on the floor between the two beds. Since there was no room left Harry laid down next to me.

"Does someone want to explain what just happened?" Louis piped up.

"What? There's no room left, I have to lay here!" said Harry, defending himself.

"No, he was talking about the trip to the beach, but that is a bit weird, mate" said Niall.

"Well anyways, we wanted to go swimming at a beach, the pool wasn't good enough" I said.

"In your bra and knickers?" said Liam.

"Yeah, it's more 'vie de dingue'" said Jenna.

"That's French for 'crazy life'" I said at their confused looks.

"Is this something you do a lot?" said Zayn.

"Yeah, almost every night back home" I said. They all gaped at me and Jenna. We smiled at each other. These boys, who could choose anyone of their fans, were falling head over heels for us. It was kind of funny. The boys stayed for another hour and a half then decided they were going back to their hotel room. Isabel walked out the door with them, staying just outside the hallway while the boys left. They had all walked through the door when Isabel told me she was going to get ice. I turned around, taking off my shorts to change into pajamas when I noticed Harry, looking out the window.

"Harry? What are you doing?" I took off my shorts all the way and threw them all the way. He turned around.

"What is it with you and being naked?" He said.

"It's liberating" I replied, quoting him. He chuckled and walked closer to me until we were a few inches apart.

"I really like you, Scarlett" He said smiling, "a lot"

"Good for you" I said with a smile and reached up and patted him the head before leaping on the bed and grabbed the remote. I intended for him to leave because I heard Jenna's footsteps coming down the hall, apparently he didn't and started to crawl onto the bed on top of me, leaning over me. He leaned down to kiss me when Isabel burst through the door.

"OH MY GOD" Her and Harry said in unison.

"I, um, I- I gotta go" said Harry, and he walked out the door.

"Did I walk in on something important?" said Jenna.

"No, he was just falling for my trap!" I said me and Isabel both erupted into laughter.

"So it looks like Liam's falling for you too!" I said.

"Yeah, he is. He was trying to get it on with me when we were at the beach" she said, suppressing a giggle. "I think they're all falling for us" she added. I agreed and then my phone vibrated. It was a text from Louis, "Meet me at the ice machine, we need to talk"

I told Jenna. "It's probably about Harry. Liam told me on the plane that those too are really close" she advised.

I agreed and put on sweatpants and a t-shirt, Isabel and I were both wearing booty shorts and a sports bra and that would be awkward to show up like that. I walked out the door and down to the ice machine, surprised to find Louis there along with Niall, Liam, and Zayn.

"Oh, hi guys" I said awkwardly, with a little wave.

"We need to talk to you about Harry" Louis started off.

"He's crazy about you" said Zayn.

"I could tell" I said with a grin.

"He wasn't even this excited about Caroline" said Niall.

"He hasn't shut up about you yet" said Liam with a chuckle.

"And I doubt you've shut up about Jenna" I said to Liam. He pursed his lips together, not denying this. "It's ok, I think it's cute you like her"

"Ok, anyway, we want to hook you up with Harry" said Louis.

"Yeah, so you're going on a date with him tomorrow night at 8:00" said Zayn, and at this they ran away. Ok, I thought to myself, two can play at this game.

HARRY'S POV

"Harry, you're going on a date with Scar tomorrow at 8:00" said Lou casually to me.

"WHAT? WHY? I LIKE HER BUT I'M NOT READY! I JUST MET HER TODAY!" I yelled, furious.

"Well, we know you like her so we took matters into our own hands" said Niall, who was trying not to laugh with everyone else. I didn't know what to think. I liked Scarlett, but I had no clue how I really felt about her. I guess she just left me so frozen.

I went into the bathroom to get myself situated for bed. I washed my face and took a shower. I changed into clean pajamas and went into the common room. The other lads were sitting there watching TV.

"Calmed down, Mr. Angry-Face?" said Niall.

"Shut it, I'm not in the mood" I replied moodily.

"Whatever", Zayn said. I sat down and started watching TV with them, but my mind wasn't on the show, it was on Scar. Did she like me back? Was thois going to go somewhere? Would she get fed up with all the attention like Caroline? Would she cheat on me with someone in her dorm building?

SCARLETT'S POV

I walked into our hotel room and collapsed on my bed. Isabel was watching TV.

"What happened?" she said.

"I'm going on a date tomorrow with Harry" I said.

"What will you/I wear?" We both said at the same time. That was the most important thing in our lives. Fashion was so much fun. It made great first impressions, and it could make people like you immediately. It also helped that we could afford stuff with our own money. Isabel and I walked over to our suitcases. Everything was still packed because we were moving into the dorms in a couple weeks.

"We should unpack tonight" I said. "You know, fill this closet and the drawers"

"Yeah, it'd be easier. But let's pick out an outfit for tomorrow first. I decided on a tight white strapless dress and a navy blue blazer with nude platform heels. I had to admit, I looked really good. When I had my whole outfit on, I modeled it to Isabel, which made her want to model clothes too, so we had a full fashion show in our room, laughing and taking pictures and dancing around screaming. "WE'RE IN LONDON BITCHEESSSSS!" We were pretty sure people in the other rooms could hear us, but we were having a good time, so we didn't care. We took off the nice clothes after about an hour and got into our usual pyjamas; booty shorts and sports bras. We were having a great time. We stayed up late talking and then went to sleep. When I woke up in the morning I had a text from Zayn (we had all exchanged numbers), telling us to meet them at breakfast at 10:00. I woke Isabel up. We got dressed. Me, wearing light wash high-waisted denim shorts and a cream top. For Isabel; a pair of dark wash low rise denim shorts and a coral V-neck with a white tank underneath. We both assured each other we looked great, and we did. We both were honest with each other. We slipped on a pair of flip-flops each and walked downstairs. We found the boys in a corner, but only after they texted us telling us where they were. They were still wearing pyjamas and sweatshirts. They had their hoods up and were wearing sunglasses; they probably didn't want anyone to notice them.

"You guys look pretty" said Liam, smiling at Jenna. Harry looked horrified at the sight of me, he probably hadn't known about the date. I smiled at him, "Hi Harry!" I finished my breakfast with the boys and they went back to their rooms to change and Isabel and I went out into London to get some last-minute things for the dorm room, which turned into a full-fledged shopping spree. Isabel and I had a lot of fun, but we had to go back to the hotel soon because I had to get myself ready for the date. I left the city smiling. I felt like I was always smiling. It made me feel happy.

We were back in the hotel room, and Isabel was doing my hair. We were talking about anything when I brought up the subject of what she was going to do tonight.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" I said.

"I don't know, maybe I'll meet up with the boys? Maybe go for a swim" she said.

"You should go to the beach again with Liam" I said.

"Oh, ha-ha very funny" she said, not laughing. "Wait, that's actually a good idea!" I could almost see the light bulb over her head.

"I'm full of 'em" I said jokingly. Isabel was done with my hair and it looked fantastic. My blond hair was wavy and curly, Isabel had put a waterfall braid around the back of my head and she poked a white and yellow lily in at the end. It looked nice with the navy blazer and white bandage dress I had on. I pulled on my red pumps instead of my nude ones. They accented the Hollister symbol on my blazer. I modeled my outfit off to Jenna.

"Harry won't know what to do with himself! That dress will end up ripped and on the floor!" Isabel said. I looked at her with wide eyes, "That was uncalled for!" I said defensively.

"Just stating the truth" she said, sipping her tea and looking to the other side of the room. I couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, let me just tell you, do not be afraid to kiss him if you're happy with him" she said, "Trust me, he'll want to kiss you"

I grabbed my phone and walked down to the lad's room and knocked. Louis answered the door wearing pyjama pants and no shirt. He had really toned abs, but I was going on a date with Harry, so I had to focus on him. Harry walked over to the door wearing a solid red button up shirt and tan pants. I then realized blazers were his thing in all the pictures I saw of him. I kind of felt bad I had taken his fashion icon, but he still looked good. When he saw me his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"You- you- youlookamazing" he managed to stutter out. I smiled. He looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. We walked out the door down the hall.

"So what are we doing?" I asked, swinging my arms.

HARRY'S POV

She looked amazing. That's all I could think about. She looked beautiful. I wanted to hold her close and kiss her. Did she feel the same way about me? We started to walk down the hall.

"What are we doing?" she asked, her arms swinging. I grabbed and held one of her hands.

"I have my plans" I said, some of my nervousness slipping away. We walked into the lobby only to be mobbed by throngs of people holding big cameras.

"Harry, who's the girl?"

"Where are you going, Harry?"

"Is she your new girlfriend?"

"What were you two doing in a hotel room?"

All these paps were quite annoying, and I was worrying about Scar. She was getting bombarded by her own waves of questions. I pushed my way over to her.

"Get on!" I yelled, turning around for her to get on my back, but then she slipped past me, grabbing my hand, and pulling me out the door. We sprinted down the street, laughing the whole way, the rain pouring down around us.

"How can you run in those?" I asked, pointed to her 5-inch pumps.

"Experience" she said, grinning. She pulled me into an alley. We stood close, huddling together for warmth. I had my arms around her; I leaned down and kissed the top of her head quickly. She pulled out of my arms and started spinning around in the downfall. I looked at her, my eyebrows raised. She ran over to me and started dancing with me. I pulled her right next to my body, our chests were touching. I grabbed her thighs and pulled her onto me, so I was holding her. Her neck was right at the level of my lips, so I buried my face in the crook of my neck kissing around her neck and up her jaw line. She was laughing, I don't know if it was because I was making her happy, or she was laughing at me. She made her face level with me and I pushed my face into hers. She was a really good kisser. We both pulled away and we walked out of the alley, holding hands. There was another crowd of paparazzi, but we were at our destination. I guided her into a seafood restaurant and she looked around, seeming extremely happy.

"You like seafood?" I said.

"It's all I've ever eaten! I've never eaten real meat, no chicken, pork, or cow" she said. I was amazed by this, I thought it was a really cool fact about her.

"Wow", I said, amazed, "Scar?"

"Yeah", I said sipping my water.

I was going to tell her I loved her, but I thought better of it.

"What are you going to order?" I said, making small talk.

"A small salmon, you should taste the salmon back home, where I used to work! The fish was so fresh, sometimes, when it was busy and there was no time to bring the fish into the shop, so we would walk onto the dock and bring the fish back in to the customer. It was a great job, plus all my co-workers were my friends" I said.

"How old were you?" I questioned, wanting to out more about her.

"10" she said.

"Really, that's really young!" I said, "What did people call you back home?"

"I was still Scar, but that was before I abandoned Remington. People called me Scar because you could see the scar on my back through the bathing suit I was always wearing" she said.

"Your scar?" I didn't know what she was talking about.

"I was bit by a shark when I was 7" she said casually.

"WHAT?" I yelled, almost spitting out my water.

"Yeah I was at the beach with Jenna and we were really far out and there was a shark and it bit my shoulder. Want to see?" she said.

"Umm, sure" I said. She pulled off her blazer and turned around; there was a fine line around her shoulder blade. She went to put her blazer back on.

"No, keep it off" I said, "Your shoulders are pretty" She smiled at me and put the blazer on the back of her chair.

"Did I mention I knew the shark? I had seen it lots of times while on the fishing boats" she said.

"Oh my God" I said. Our food had come and we were almost done.

"Yeah, you could say we were friends. Isabel and I had pet it before and swam with it. Sometimes it recognized us while on the boat" she went on.

"I leaned forward, wanting her to tell me more. Then a group of 12-16 year olds came over to us.

"Harry Styles?"

"Can we have a picture?"

"Can we get your autograph?"

"Sorry girls, not right now, I'm with someone important" I said. The girls frowned and then were ushered away by their parents.


	5. Chapter 5

SCARLETT'S POV

It felt nice that Harry had turned down fans for me.

"Thanks Harry" I said, "You didn't have to do that"

"Well I really like you so I didn't mind. I don't want to waste a moment I could be spending with you" he said.

"That's so cheesy!" I said with a giggle, "I like cheesy" Harry reached over and laced his fingers through mine. I smiled at him and he smiled at me.

"You wanna leave?" he said.

"Sure!" I said.

"Okay, I'm gonna show you the Buckingham Palace at night"

"That sound frickin' amazing" I said. We got up and left the restaurant only to be attacked by more paps. Harry and I were separated, I reached for his hand, and he reached for mine, but we were being pulled apart by the media people. I caught Harry's eyes, and he mouthed, "I'm so sorry" I nodded, understanding him. I was watching him the whole time, ignoring the questions being shoved in my face. I saw Harry loose it, he screamed at the people around him, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" They backed away immediately and he pushed his way over to me, snaking his arm around my back.

"I'm so sorry you had to be there for that" he said, shaking his head and looking down.

"It's ok" I said with a smile locking eyes with him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and I felt the effect this had on him. We turned a couple of corners and walked down alleys and the Buckingham Palace was looming in front of us, glowing and casting a warm, yellow glow around the city. Harry and I just stood there for a while.

"Let's go take pictures with the guards!" I yelled and ran away towards the gates.

"What?"

"They can't do anything; let's try to make them laugh!" I said laughing. I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the men in red uniforms and big, fluffy hats. We took a couple pictures with them and started to head home. When we got to the hotel we saw there were tons of girls trying to get into the hotel. There had been security and extra doormen holding them back. One of the men had seen me and Harry and he led us around back. We walked down the hall to an elevator. Harry and I walked in. Even though we were alone, and he didn't have to protect me, he pulled me close to his side. I buried my face into the crook of his neck. I felt him look down at me, so I looked up at him. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips. I reached up and kissed him, staying there. It took a while for him to kiss back, but when he did, he cupped my face in his hands and pulled me closer. It was a sweet kiss. When we both pulled apart he smiled at me and we heard the lift ding, meaning we had reached our floor. Harry walked me to my room. We said goodbye at my door and he kissed me on my cheek.

"Harry, I had a really nice time" I said, walking into my room. It was empty so I beckoned for him to follow. He walked in.

"What are you doing?" he said. Silly boy.

"Let's watch a movie" I said.

"Okay. Can it not be scary though?" he said nervously.

"Deal. I don't like scary movies either" I said, kneeling down to open a cardboard box full of movies. "What do you want to watch?"

"A rom-com" he said. Perfect, that was what I was in the mood for too. I pulled out Easy A and showed it to him. He nodded enthusiastically. I laughed at him; he was such a girl. I popped the disc in an sat down on the couch. Harry slipped his arm around me and pulled me closer. I snuggled into his chest. He smelled good, kind of like Abercrombie perfume. My phone buzzed and I reached out to grab it. It was a text from Isabel saying, "Staying out late with Liam and the boys. You and Harry have the apartment to ome on top of the head.

"I don't regret being with you" he said romantically. I laughed at him and looked up into his bright blue eyes. Our gazes locked and we reached toward each other, our lips touching. Harry snaked his arm around to the small of my back and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. My shirt was riding up so Harry drew circles on my back with his finger, which made me giggle; smiling into the kiss. We rubbed our noses together: eskimo kisses. I leaned my head back, laughing out loud into the empty apartment. The air was only filled with our laughs and moans. Harry started to kiss my neck, leading up my chin and giving me a love bite behind my ear.

"Harry Edward Styles!" I yelled playfully, bringing my jaw down to meet his lips. "What do you want to do?" I said.

"Let's go to the beach" He said, smiling, trying to duplicate my maniacal, happy smile. I smiled back at him, showing him the right smile, and we got up off the couch. We continued kissing; Harry grabbed the back of my thighs and pulled me onto him, so he was carrying me. We kept making out as Harry walked over to the door. He leaned my back against the door and let go of me. I slid my legs under me so I was standing. We came up for air and looked into each other's eye, then started laughing. Harry opened the door and walked out with me. We got out of the elevator, outran paparazzi, and walked down to our beach. I stripped to my lacy pink Gilly Hicks bra and undies and Harry into his boxers.

**Just a filler chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger. Please review!**


End file.
